Youth Technology Summit
Category:Future category:flow Background * A regional Youth Technology Summit does not occur in Pittsburgh. * Mark Rauterkus, with the help of some others, began the planning process for a Pittsburgh-based Youth Technology Summit. Read about it in the P-G's business article, http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/03121/180995.stm from May 1, 2003. Headline: New Pittsburgh: High-tech growth starts at home, group says. * Youth Technology events occur in other regions of the country. * Planks about the Youth Technology Summit from Mark Rauterkus A Youth Technology Summit should be established. : The proposed three-day summit could be the biggest annual event at the Convention Center. :Hotel space won't be a large factor as participants, vendors and presenters can drive or take the bus as the vast majority reside locally. : The proposed summit could help to engage academic, business and youth sectors and curb the outward migration and population loss. The summit puts the brain drain in reverse. Summit Site: Summit.CLOH.Org In the past few years, a number of open community meetings were held to address the possibility of hosting such an event. More details have been posted at the Youth Tech Summit web page at CLOH.Org. Linux festivals in local schools can blend among summit activities. Each school invites dozens of other schools and their neighborhood and parents. * Demonstrate Linux for schools and home use. : In early years, most of the students will not have any exposure to Linux. : In later years, the content efforts will expand greatly. * Hold competitions, scavenger hunts and other activities so that students can be shown the ease of use as well as usefulness of Linux. Linux is not too popular since Microsoft has a lot of power in controlling the school syllabus making authorities. Annual eSchool conferences are held in other states and regions. : An eSchool conference tech challenge engages dozens of schools in a competition to build a computer from scratch, install the OS, and complete a task like building a web page. Others can call for the installing of Linux on the computers and set up a thin client (K12LTSP or Skolelinux distros) and a network. :Observing just how easy Linux is to install and configure, not to mention use, can go a long way towards enlightenment. Add to that the magic of booting one machine off another in a client-server environment, and you have an environmental and resource friendly hardware solution in addition to the software applications. The Vistors and Convention Breau, and other high ranking politicians in the past, have been keen on attracting new business to the area. They cater to the outsiders rather than the ones that are here now. The best way they attract new business is to give away and greatly discount costs to outsiders to come to the area. This is often in the form of corporate welfare. Then after the perks or tifs diminish, the company then departs. They use up the tax break. The locals pay a higher share of taxes. Links * http://blip.tv/file/201355/ ** Video of a demand for category:technology by PIIN with Mark Rauterkus for computers in the Rec Centers. * Technology Events * Summit CLOH.org category:technology category:future category:summit